hidden dezire
by CHeEerBAbE
Summary: lol this is my first fic pleeze RR BUT DON'T FLAME PLEEZE lol!
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1: a new hermyony!  
  
hermyony granger woke up and streched. she looked at her walls that wer covred w/ band posters and stuff. bfor she wood hav had sum famus awther poster on her wall but now she has hot guys and punk band posters! (A/N: hermi went thru sum changes this year lol!)  
  
she looked at her callinder. it woz august 25 only 5 dayz til she went back 2 hogworts. she looked in her mirrer. since last yeer hermi had grown into the body of a woman (A/N: wich meenz she got boobs loL! meez she IZ 16!) and waz now 5 foot 7. but right now she looked awful. she went in2 her bathroom and washed her face and combed her hair which was now strait and blond with gorgous honey brown streeks. she opened her makup bag and put on sum glossy red lipgloss and sum black smudgy eyeliner and sum mascara.  
  
she also put on silvery eyeshadow. she went 2 her clozet and pulled out  
  
a short black skirt that had a huge buckel on the front (A/N: saw it in alloy!) and a red and black striped halter top. she put them on. she tryed 2 decide wot shooz 2 wear and finaly put on a pare of black boots that went up 2 her neez and had a little pointy heel. she rememberd wen her cozen daphaney had given her a makover in june.  
  
*flashback*  
  
hermyony waz so excitid. her cozin daphaney waz coming 2day.  
  
wen she got ther daphaney pulled hermi up 2 her room and "said" sit in front of ur mirror. hermyony did and daphany took out her makup and put sum makup on hermyony (A/N: she used the same makeup that hermy did and she gave hermy part of it 2 practice w/) then she straitened hermyonys hare and gave it blond streeks (A/N: daphaney's mom iz a hare stilist and she teeches daphany stuff like how 2 streek and straiten hare) hermy got a hole new stile after that and she waz so happy w/ it.   
  
*end of flashback*  
  
she also remembers wen her and daph (her nickname) went shopiing at the mall.  
  
she got tons of cool new clothez and shooz. hermy also had a boyfrend named josh. she luved him and she "THOT" he luved her.  
  
but....  
  
hermy got done getting reddy and went downstares. her parents wer at werk and thank god she "thot". they wood nevR let her go out of the howse like this!  
  
she went 2 the fone and called josh and askd him if he cood cum over. he "said"   
  
yes. so he caam over and they kised and he "said" hermi we need 2 talk.  
  
so hermy "thot" uho! but she "said" k and they sat down and josh "said" hermy i realy realy like u but this iznt workin out i mean i met someone else her name is melany and she iz v. pretty but dont take this the rong way i still kinda like u!  
  
hermi started 2 cry and "said" I HATE U and went 2 her room and slammed the door and josh left.  
  
A/N: SUSPENSE lol! pleeze pleeze revew i reely like revewes lol! pleez dont flame this is kinda my first fic lol! anyway if i dont get 10 revewes i wont rite another chappy!....PLEEZE REVEW! lol! 


	2. bruzes fade fathre but pane remainz the ...

herymony got up teh nxt morning and went to have breksfast her fater saw her outfit (a/n: i saw this outfit at hottopic and it was soooo hott it had a black mech top and black leather skirt) and he totaly freaked out! he "yelled" hermyony u cant where that outside this house n u have to ketch teh train today! then he hit hermyone with his belt herymomy "said" stop but he didnt and she cryed he hit her until she was brused all over when he was dun (a/n: and it took a long time b/c he was really mad) herymony "shouted" i hate u and i never want to see u again! and ran out the door. and down the street to kings cross station and platform 9 n 3/4. hermyony opened her sweatcase and take out a black hoodie w/skull on it to where over her mech top 2 hide her broozes from the boyz who wer starring at here. then the train came n she got on it she saw harry n ron they wer surpirzed with her knew look. wow mione harry "said" u look hott! ron agread running his yese up and down her bodie. shut up "said" heryminy (a/n: she was still mad b/c of her dad) n ron got mad b/c hermyony was btiching at him n he didnt do nothing. so he "said" that hermyony look like a skank in her skanky outfit and herymyony runned to her comparment (a/n: shez a perfect n they have there own comparment) cryng. 


	3. not doing this anny moresarry!

Sorry, I am dissccontinuing this one cause im working on a new 1 thatz even better than this this 1!  
  
-cheer baby!  
  
(GOOOO PANTHERS!) 


	4. hold on if u fill liek lettin go!

I forgot the disclamer thingy on my fics so here it is lol:  
  
THEEZ R NOT MY CARACTERZ!  
  
lol  
  
A/N: i dont want any betas or watever! this iz MY fic and i dont have time for betas sorry lol! also i said i woodent put anymore up until i get 10 revewes but i coodent wait 2 put this up lol!  
  
and   
  
ooo pretty :)  
  
chapter 3: wat a poser!!!  
  
hermyony went in2 the grate hall wen they got 2 hogworts and set down but NOT w/ harry and ron she set w/ ginny. ginny lookd at her and "said" wo u look grate! hermi "said" thx and put on her hoody agin so ginny coodent see her broozes. they ate brekfast and sum1 walked in2 the room. she was like 16 like hermi and harry and ron and she had on a t-shert that said "Good Charlotte" on it (they rock!) and baggy jeenz w/ holes in the nees and she had a noze ring and she was wearring combat bootz and her hair waz short and black w/ red streeks.   
  
she went 2 dumbeldore and "said" im an exchange stoodent. he "said"ok sit on the stool and she did and he put the sorting hat on her hed. it "yelled" GRIFFINDORE! and teh griffindors clapped and she went 2 ther tabel and set down w/ hermi and ginny. im alizz! she "said" im from america. hermi "said" im hermyony and im from wales in england. allizz took a CD out of her backpack (it waz good charlotte lol!) and put it on her ear and "said" playoincarto and the CD started playing but kwietly so that only her and hermi and giny cood heer. cool "said" hermi and alizz gave her an avril CD (she rox 2 lol!) and hermi put it on her ear and "said" playoincarto and it started playing but kwietly lol!  
  
then her and alizz traded CDs nd hermi gav her a hil duff CD, and alizz gave her a GC cd.   
  
wen it waz mail time an owl droppd a letter on hermis plate. she picked it up and red it. it "said"   
  
Mione meet me in the astronimy tower 2nite at 1aclock k?  
  
-draco  
  
hermi "said" O my gosh! and alizz "said" draco iz kute! so hermi desided 2 got meet him at 1.   
  
wen it waz 1 hermi went 2 the astronimy tower and draco had some strong butterbeer and her and draco kissed and...  
  
hermi woke up the next morning with a stummick pane. ther waz a empty bottel of strong butterbeer next 2 her bed in teh dormitorie. wat happnd last nite?  
  
she coodent remember. she went 2 her sink in her bathroom in her dormitorie   
  
( she haz a speshel dormitorie cuz sheez a perfect) and she threw up ther!   
  
o no! she "said" im pregnent! she coodent BALEEVE how s2pid she waz last nite, meeting draco in the astronimy tower. how s2pid R ppl? she thot. if they dont no wat 2 do wen sumthin like this happns. not noing wen sumthings a pa..  
  
HEY HERMI! "said" ginny who just walked in2 the room. im so s2pid!!!!! "yelled"  
  
hermi. wat? "said" ginny? IM PREGNENT! "yelled" hermi. O MY GOSH! "said" ginny. whooz teh fathre? Draco i think "said" hermi.   
  
LOL im ending in a clifhanger! 


	5. The End

Surprise, Surprise! A few people caught on!  
  
Yes, as everyone by now knows, this is a parody.  
  
Rather, an experiment conducted my me and a friend to see just  
  
what kind of thing people will fall for.   
  
While writing my part, the only thing I could seem to think  
  
was "NOBODY is going to buy this"!  
  
But, alas, they did. It's really is rather fun to see people worked up over these things.  
  
"CheEerBaBe" is a screenname me and my friend thought thought  
  
up on a whim. I am formerly known as "Shada2092", writer  
  
of another parody, submitted as a parody- titled "OMG!!!"  
  
I made up 99% of my interests to better suit the parody.   
  
I am pretty sure I would get along with over half of you who flamed this.  
  
You really seem like smart people.   
  
Other than the fact that you didn't get the "pa....." thing,   
  
but I probably wouldn't either.  
  
And thank you for your support!  
  
(GC iz sooo hott lol!) 


End file.
